


turn off the shyness

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves Brendon. And that's all that should matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn off the shyness

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this instead of sleeping at 2 am. not proofread. i'd love to hear comments.

Both marriages hadn't ended in a terrible note, and both Patrick and Brendon took what felt like years to move on. But they did fall hard for each other. Longing stares, silence that was made up of moves. Brendon almost turned off the shyness on Patrick, made him a different person. 

 

Pete, Joe and Andy were happy to see their singer be growing happy as he announced he was dating no one but Panic!'s frontman. It wasn't a surprise for any of them; Joe had seen them on a date at a Starbucks like a teenage couple more than once. He remembered hearing Patrick's giggles as Brendon told him so bad joke and how they'd be all affectionate in public.

 

And they were there now, again, in a situation too-familiar but unknown at the same time. Maybe it was that they didn't feel pressured this time that made it unknown. Maybe it was the music and the guests that made it too-familiar. 

 

But now Patrick wasn't at Brendon and Sarah's wedding, he was at his and Brendon's wedding. It was almost surreal, how time had gone by this fast. It felt like yesterday when Brendon's lips crashed on his, alcohol dancing in his eyes. It felt like the same day Brendon swore love before he undressed and made him feel more holy than Elisa ever made him feel. 

 

And now they were there, at the altar, not many people invited to the celebration. Pete was crying, muttering something about how 'they grow up so fast' and Andy patted his back sympathetically. Joe looked fairly emotional over the wedding, while Brendon and Patrick's relatives were out there getting drunk. Brendon had invited Ryan, but he hadn't turned up. It wasn't like the younger boy cared, anyway. 

 

"Brendon Boyd Urie, do you want to marry Patrick Vaughn Stump?" The man looked fairly uncomfortable to be with such famous people, plus they were as straight as a goddamn flexible ruler.

 

"I do," Brendon spoke, raising his chin proudly. People clapped and then he heard footsteps. He eyed the room around to see, besides his bandmates, Patrick's, and their relatives, no one but Ryan Ross. 

 

Patrick looked at him, silent questioning in his eyes. Brendon shook his head almost too quickly, knowing Ryan didn't want anything with him romantically anymore. And he most certainly wasn't cheating on his, well, husband for any fucking reason. 

 

"Patrick Vaughn Stump, do you want to marry Brendon Boyd Urie?"

 

"I do," Patrick spoke quietly, and Andy and Joe clapped as Pete tried not to cry. He had seen Patrick go from 'there's something wrong with me I like boys' to this in the matter of what? A decade and a half? And he was so fucking proud of him. 

 

"You may kiss the groom."

 

And Patrick kissed him as champagne bottles were opened and he felt so holy and loved and God, marrying Brendon was the best decision he had ever made. 

 

"I love you," Brendon said when they pulled away, and Patrick kissed him again before muttering a quiet 'I love you too'. Brendon fixed the older man's glasses and laughed softly, and Patrick found it a heavenly sound. 

 

"Okay, you two should drink a little! Celebrate!" Pete called, half-drunk already, and Brendon accepted the glass of wine willingly as Patrick silently avoided taking alcohol. 

 

"I call for a toast! For Brendon and Trick!" Joe said, and everyone cheered. 

 

Patrick smiled as he saw them do a toast in celebration. Everyone seemed so happy for them, and Brendon looked on top of the world as he kissed him drunkenly but also with all the realness in the world. Ryan just stared into their eyes, finding so much more happiness than what was in his and Brendon's time that he felt genuinely glad that Brendon was happier. Even if that meant for him to be with another man besides him. 

 

Patrick kissed Brendon again and again, muttering the numbers under his breath. Brendon counted how much glasses of wine he had had, and stopped when it went over five. Pete counted their touches, knowing it'd surpass a hundred by midnight. 

 

They loved each other, and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
